totaldramaworldtourfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Total drama bankrupts
total drama bankrupts is a total drama series only containing 10 campers!Who will win? who will lose? find out! Description the reason for only 10 campers is because their going bankrupt and no containing teams.As more teamates return the sound rages on. contestants: *Duncan *Gwen *Courtney *Justin *Harold *Heather *Geoff *Bridgette *Trent *Leshawna Money raised contestants *Lindsay *Blainley *Owen *Beth *Izzy *Cody *DJ *Noah *Tyler *Geoff (to return) Episodes * Bad to the tone(They are back at the island as they face their first challenge,wrestling eachother. At the end Bridgette is eliminated.) * Lock in (Whoever gets out of the craft's tent first wins the challenge.At the end Courtney is eliminated) * Aftermath 1 (They talk about recent episodes and eliminations.) * You think that's all i got? (They have a van race and whoever wins gets to pick someone to eliminate.Duncan wins and picks Harold to go.) * Take out the puzzle piece!(They make trash sculptures and whoever has the best one wins immunity.At the end Heather gets voted off.) * Another jump(They have to jump off the cliff again.Who ever doesn't go gets eliminated.Geoff refuses to go and gets eliminated.At the end Justin got VOTED off.) * Betrade(They go to the mine cave to search for spiders whoever finds the most wins.At the end Trent is eliminated) * The big blowout(Chef shoots dangourus items at them as they have to dodge them.Leshawna lets voted off at the end for getting hit the most.) * aftermath 2(They talk about raising more money for the show and manage to get more contestants.) * Well lots more(More contestants come as the challenge is to catch a deer to eat.Whoever catches one first wins invinsibility,which is Izzy. At the end Tyler is eliminated.) * Were not goanna take it(They get on resigned teams for this episode and whoever makes the best song wins.The team that loses has to go to the campfire ceremony with them and vot someone off,which is Izzy) * Hawk dock(They have to try to capture a hawk on the dock.The person who refuses gets eliminated.which is,Lindsay) * The great team-up(Owen and Geoff get their team-up back together as Owen gets lost in the woods the whole challenge and gets eliminated.) * You don't get to pick the forts(They all make forts out of residue for a paintball battle. whoever gets hit first loses and gets eliminated.At the end it ends up to be Blainley) * You think it's over?(People play hide and seek again chef's style.At the end Geoff has been hit and whoever gets hit gets eliminated.In the campfire ceremony Duncan ends up getting voted off because of the alliance.) * The master of food(There's a challenge to see who can eat the most food.Whoever eats the most wins and gets invincibility.Beth gets illiminated at the end.) * The aftermath 3(Alejandro is interviewed in this episode talking about the new total drama:Total drama extreme) * The coldest?(It's a challenge to see who can stay in a freezer the longest in their underwear.Cody gives out first and gets eliminated.) * The final's are coming(They race in race cars and whoever gets in last gets illiminated. in the end Noah has to go due to injuries) * TDB rundown(They talk about next season and this season so far.) * The bankrupt winner(DJ wins TDB after the opsticle course they icountered.Gwen didn't win but she was still the runner up)